Eyes On Me
by xoxEverAfter
Summary: He had always wanted to know where he belonged, because it sure wasn't Domino. He finally decided to wish it out loud, if anyone, anything could hear. Someone did. Now the boy has a lot to learn. Gemshipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so I love Gemshipping, it's my second favourite couple. X3 So because it is, I made this which is based on one of my videos on YouTube, so yeah, hopefully I don't get a writers block like SSM… which I'm still working on every now and then, coming up with ways to avoid writers block. xD So yeah, sorry it's taking so long. Xwx

Sorry if I spell any of the Japanese names wrong, especially Joey's Jap. name. xD;

Please note this is GEMSHIPPING, meaning yaoi. I'm calling Thief King Bakura as his supposed 'fan made' name, Akefia.

And I'm also still a newbie with writing. Seriously, I have a huge dictionary in my face right now for 'big words' if needed.

[x]---[Downtown; time: just after school]---[x]

"Yeaaaah! Summer vacation's here! This is so great!" Said a loud, reckless teenager known as Jounouchi.

"Oh calm down already! You're making the whole city stare." Anzu stated, irritated with the constant noise coming from the blonde's mouth.

"I don't think it's possible for him, Anzu." Honda said, a headache clearly annoying him. Jounouchi continued being overexcited, and the gang all gave out a sigh.

Yugi noticed someone up ahead and a grin formed on his face. "Bakura!" He called, and a white-haired boy turned to look at them.

"Oh, hi Yugi!" Ryou said, smiling politely. He wasn't very close with the others, only Yugi knew him very well. Their friendship had grown for quite a while… but Ryou felt that it was starting to disappear nowadays.

Yugi had always been oblivious about Ryou's feelings, even that Ryou wasn't exactly straight. They had tried setting up on a 'blind date' with girls, it didn't really work out, his shyness and kindness was far too feminine.

"How have you been?" Yugi asked, smiling brightly.

"I've been great, thank you. What about you?" Ryou asked politely. He hasn't been great at all, actually, he feels fairly alone. Nobody called him while he was sick last week, it's like he never existed. He felt quite rejected…

"I've been wonderful! We went and bought some new cards, had some duels, went to one of Seto's amusement parks… it was all great!" Yugi said happily, unaware that it hurt Ryou. He had all this fun, and not a single thought was about Ryou, where he was, how he was. It was like when he was at home, he had never been born—they all just move on. Don't invite him to anything. And what he expects is that they don't even wanna be around him. Well, the others, anyway. Yugi still liked him… _right?_

"I see, that's good for you." Ryou said, a fake smile appearing. He had learned to make his smile reach his eyes. It took a while, but from all of the things that has happened, it worked. Yugi took it as a real smile, and grinned.

"—Oh! I almost forgot, I had went out while waiting for something to cool. It should be done by now, so I must take my leave. Goodbye." Ryou said politely, heading home.

He opened the door, feeling depression strike venom into his heart. He truly felt rejected. Was he an outcast after all?

Ryou sighed, taking his shoes off and sitting on the couch. He couldn't believe his luck… friendships hanging by a thread, an arrogant father that would rather search for dead people and artifacts rather than getting a close job… staying with him. Why couldn't he have a normal family?

He sighed again, giving up on the thought, and looking over at his ring. He doesn't really know why he has that anymore… the spirit has been gone for nearly two years now. It's just a useless object, reminding him of the 'better days' with the spirit. Bakura. Ryou never liked admitting to the gang that he had enjoyed the spirit's company, they'd think wrongly of him. Wouldn't they?

But Bakura… he was the only one Ryou really expressed _anything _with. At one point, Ryou had wondered if he had 'feelings' for the spirit. He shrugged the thought off and had continued their 'secret friendship'. Perhaps keeping it a secret was a bad choice…

Ryou looked around. He really was alone. But, through it all, Ryou knew he does have the slightest bit of happiness: the ring. Sometimes, he felt as if there was still a presence there, watching him. Ryou knew it was too good to be true, though.

He looked at the clock—it was already fairly late, his thoughts distracted him. He sighed, and picked up the ring. "I just wish I could belong somewhere… I know for sure I'm not meant to be here… there has to be some place out there for me…" Ryou muttered, holding the ring tightly. He felt better sometimes if he said things out loud while holding it, as a slight smile had appeared. The ring was cold, yes, but it gave him comfort.

Ryou gently set the ring back where it was, and turned around, heading towards the stairs. He suddenly started to feel rather exhausted, his legs were tiring after every step…

Ryou turned back, and he saw what he had never seen for nearly two years. The ring was glowing brilliantly, possibly as bright as it had ever done before.

The beauty of it only lasted a moment, though, as Ryou fell to the floor, motionless. But the one thing that gave him the angelic feature, was that a smile was still formed on his face.

"_We die ourselves a little every time we kill in others something that deserved to live."_

[x]---[Chapter 1 End]---[x]

If you're questioning the second last sentence… _yes_, Ryou just _died_.

But don't worry. I didn't kill him for fun.

Oh no.

I certainly did _not_…

The quote is by Oscar Hammling (1890-????).

…And no. Ryou didn't have THOSE kind of feelings for Yugi. Just his emotional feelings. I don't like Heartshipping.

And… I have a habit of deleting my stories that aren't so great, so you might notice only SSM is the only other fanfic… I think I had three? So yeah.

Anyway, reviews would be appreciated~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews so far, guys! I hope this will um… keep you attached to this. Reviews are quite motivational. X3_

So, continuing on. But I realized I didn't put a disclaimer.

I'm only putting it in this chapter. I hate re-writing it.

But anyway… gah! DX I have school tomorrow morning! I'm not looking forward to it. Grade 9. Ew. High school. But first days aren't so bad I guess. Right? _At least I still get to be the youngest in my grade… lulz._

And you know what is just AWESOME?! I got the YouTube username _Gemshipping _for future videos! I am _so _happy about that, my favourite shipping!~

I also forgot to mention, unless you want total spoilers don't watch my video this is based on. xD~

And since there... from what I've seen, is no ways to tell time other than the sun itself, I'm putting 'guessed' for the times.

But anyway, first chapter had no Akefia… so this chapter will definitely need more abs from him.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!... Kazuki Takahashi does.

[x]---[Ancient Egypt; time: afternoon, guessed is 1:00 pm]---[x]

A tanned male sat in the shade of a rather large rock formation, his eyes closed. Afternoons were the hottest times of the day, even a thief king can't hold his pride, the heat could make him pass out after a measly ten minutes.

Yes, he was the thief king, Akefia. Well known, he has many 'followers'… soulless, of course, but nevertheless followers. Although, there were some thieves that would follow him to observe… which a lot of times threw him off course.

He had quite a different dream during his sleep. A young, pale-skinned boy had made this 'wish', a small but true smile on his face. He had the strangest clothing, the bright colours were interesting, but it also pulled away from the boys angelic face. He looked so pure, innocent, it amazed Akefia just how taintless he was.

He shrugged off the though and scoffed, glaring at the sand. A dream is a dream. That 'boy' is of no existence. Even so, the boy had far too perfect features; he hasn't even seen a beautiful woman with such elegance.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes again, letting sleep take him over. Night was always his time to play, anyway.

[x]---[Ryou]---[x]

Ryou woke up, finding himself sweating more than he would like to. He slowly sat up, then realizing where he was.

He was in a wide open desert. There wasn't a place in sight.

'_How did I get here…?' _Ryou wondered. He pinched himself lightly, and felt a slight sting. He wasn't dreaming.

Ryou got a bit worried, but stayed as calm as he could. He stood up, deciding to start heading in a direction. He'd find someone eventually…right?

The thought of not finding anything scared him. He could die in simply hours if there's nothing but this desert…

While walking, Ryou tried to remember what happened. He remembered the ring glowing. It was so beautiful to look at… but after that, he had blacked out. Did the ring still have power? It must have if he was sent here after…

Ryou could easily tell he was tired and dehydrated. His vision continuously blurred, but his instincts to survive kept him clinging onto his tipping consciousness. Where was he going, would it pay off?

With all of the thoughts in his mind, he couldn't help but feel his eyes sting from tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

[x]---[4 hours later]---[x]

The exhausted boy continued to walk in the burning sand, vision blurry, and his legs trembling. Even though he couldn't see well, he knew that there was still simply open sand. No unfamiliar figures.

Ryou stopped and rubbed at his eyes. He had started to hallucinate after the heat and dehydration was tearing him apart, and it started to feel like realistic and unrealistic were turning around.

His vision cleared more, and he noticed very small but visible figures through the heat waves. It was fairly confusing, seemingly the shape of an animal next to a somewhat rugged… rock? A small smile of relief took over his face, but as soon as he took a step, he fell to the sand, darkness once again taking over him.

[x]---[2 hours later]---[x]

Akefia woke up, fairly relaxed. It was finally night, the perfect time for him to steal again. He sat up and stretched, a slight yawn escaping his mouth. Standing up, Akefia noticed his horse wandered off again. He rolled his eyes, following the faint hoof prints buried in the sand.

"Damn horse…" he muttered, searching for any faint figure or noise it could make.

Eventually, Akefia spotted it, standing next to another figure, which was on the ground. "What the hell…?" he said under his breath.

It wasn't that a random body was in the desert, there were plenty to find. It was the fact that the boy, even though it was night, has almost this glowing essence, and looked like a mirror image of the one while he was sleeping.

"This can't be real… there's no one with such strange clothing and pureness in this place…" Akefia said quietly to himself, denying the boys presence. _'Then why is he here, before your very eyes?' _His mind countered.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he noticed the boy stir slightly, a slight whimper escaping his mouth.

The boy had fairly harsh burns on his arm, which told Akefia they had been walking for quite a while before passing out from the heat.

He noticed their eyes opened slightly, and they weakly sat up. Akefia's horse snorted, startling the boy slightly.

Akefia kneeled down to their eye level. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The boy was definitely foreign, but how they got here confused him.

The boy moved back slightly, surprised—almost happily, dare he say it--and whispered a quiet and unfamiliar name. "B…Bakura…?"

Akefia glared slightly. "I don't know who this… 'Bakura' person is, but I am not him. What is your name?"

The boy looked down slightly, blinking hard. He was most likely hallucinating. "My n-name… is Ryou…" The boy was actually quite sad, most likely from the hallucination.

Akefia scoffed slightly. "Well, _Ryou_, I don't know how you got here, but you clearly have no idea where you are."

Ryou frowned. "I know… I don't know how I got here either… I mean, I… I do know somewhat… but it's confusing…" He muttered somewhat slowly. Ryou's voice was killing him; his throat was really dry. When he talks, it comes out cracked and distorted.

Akefia stood back up. "Well then… clearly you're thirsty from the heat today. We'll go get water, then you describe how the hell you got here."

He picked Ryou up, only to hear a slight jingle. "…What the hell was that?"

Ryou looked down, and pulled the ring out from under his shirt, the moonlight giving it a faint glow. Akefia glared. "Where did you get this?"

He frowned slightly. "I…I don't know…" _'It must have come too when I came here…' _

Akefia growled. "What, it just _happened _to be around your neck?"

"I…guess so…" Ryou muttered.

"Do you even know what this _is_?!" He exclaimed, anger rising. Ryou flinched from the sudden outburst. "Y…Yes…"

Akefia hesitated for a moment to calm himself down. "Well then… I'll take you to get some water, then you better have a good explanation." He said, a slight glare still showing.

He put Ryou on his rather anxious horse before jumping onto it, sitting a bit _too _close to the teen in front than he'd prefer. Looking around for a moment, Akefia found the destination through the dim moonlight. He turned the horse and made it go into a gallop as Ryou turned his head slightly to look at him.

"Um… what is your name…?" Ryou asked somewhat shy.

Akefia held back a slight growl, he had a quick argument whether to answer Ryou or not. "…Akefia." He said a bit quietly.

Ryou smiled slightly, turning his head away as he closed his eyes. _'Akefia…'_

[x]---[Chapter 2 End]---[x]

I was actually going to write more in this… but I thought that I stopped it at an okay time.

Not because I wanted to. I was gonna get Ryou water before. But no, he can suffer another… week? I'm a slow ass so I don't know. Seriously, Sharing Shadow Magic is proof enough. I put it on hiatus because I'm so slow. xD

But anyway. It's late-ish. I need sleep for school. Goodnight~ 8D


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday!

**A/N: **_Sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense, I'm really pissed at the moment because of a damn virus going around. Seriously, I've fallen for it TWICE and AVG hasn't fixed it for me. I miss Norton…_

Anyway. Chapter 3. Yay.

It's kind of late, 9 pm I'm starting this. xD Should take… a couple of hours, unless this chapter is short… which I'm planning to make it.

By the way, Ryou is about 17 (now 18, not counting chapters 1 and 2. I'm counting his birthday today guys! xD), while Akefia is about… 20.

It didn't occur to me until I was drawing Ryou during Social that it was his birthday.

**Happy Birthday Ryou Bakura!~**

(No… I can't make anything up here. For the first time…)

[x]---[Makesomethinguphere]---[x]

'_Ryou…' _He heard a faint voice. It seemed kind of… dark. Where was he?

"…Oh… my soul room… but why is there a voice?... What happened?"

'…_Ryou.'_

"Let's see… I get thrown into… somewhere, get lost in a desert, and…"

"RYOU, WAKE UP!" Akefia yelled, losing his patience and shaking the boy senseless.

"…Wha?..." Ryou sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Where are we…?" He asked quietly. Looking around, he noticed it was a fairly small room with a few blankets under him for comfort.

Akefia rolled his eyes. "Just… a house. I already got you water, you fell asleep after asking me my name." He said, holding out a canteen with slightly warm water.

Ryou smiled slightly and thanked him, taking it and drinking some of the water inside.

[x]---[30 minutes later]---[x]

After half an hour of remembering things, Ryou snapped his head up in surprise.

Akefia looked to him, confused of the boys sudden movement. "What's your problem?" He asked sarcastically.

"It's my…" Ryou started, shy to finish his sentence. Akefia raised his eyebrow slightly, suddenly interested in the boys unfinished words. "It's your…?" He asked impatiently.

"My… birthday…" Ryou muttered, avoiding eye contact with a slight blush on his face. When he had 'died', his birthday was going to be soon, and he even planned on wishing quite a big fantasy to happen as well. But he couldn't now, anyway.

Akefia wasn't sure how Ryou would know what day his birthday was, but didn't question it. He _was _foreign, after all… "I see… well, happy birthday, Ryou." He said. Akefia wasn't used to saying that at all, but since no one else was going to say it… why not?

Ryou almost gasped from what Akefia said, not used to someone telling him that. He wouldn't admit it, but at that moment it made Ryou feel as if he belonged here.

Before either could say anything else, Ryou suddenly hugged him tightly, and Akefia could tell the teen was crying. It confused him why they would, as if it hurt Ryou when he said that.

"T-Thank you…" Ryou said, muffled somewhat from burying his head into Akefia's side.

Akefia, still confused, decided to hug the teen back. "…You're welcome." He said hesitatingly.

Ryou pulled back slightly and looked at Akefia in the eyes, finally taking in his appearance. Those lavender eyes which had a gleam filled with pride… a scar below his right eye which seems to give him a very unique look… the tanned skin that almost rivaled Ryou's in softness, and that shoulder length, somewhat spiked white hair… but most of all, his entire self, it was…

Ryou snapped out of it and looked away, suddenly finding the ground very interesting as he blushed. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt a 'funny feeling' when he looked at Akefia.

He didn't know, but Akefia had also taken in Ryou's appearance when the teen had stared at him. The soft doe eyes, pale yet smooth and flawless skin, snow white hair, somewhat matted from the long walk. The only thing that didn't belong was the burns on Ryou's arms, which would be gone within a week anyway.

When Ryou had looked away, Akefia caught the blush a second before. He smirked, making sure Ryou didn't see it.

Finding a topic, Ryou looked back to Akefia. "Where are we _really_? You didn't properly answer my question about an hour ago." He said, not satisfied.

Akefia sighed, rolling his eyes. "A villaged called 'Kul Elna'… it's abandoned." Half of it was true, but it wasn't really 'abandoned'. Ryou didn't seem the type that would be able to handle the fact they're in a village that was slaughtered, and there's evil spirits roaming around.

"W-Well… are we going to leave soon?" Ryou asked, looking outside. It was day.

"No. We leave at night." Akefia said, getting himself comfortable next to a somewhat damaged wall. He sat down, leaning on it, and closed his eyes.

Ryou looked around and sighed quietly. Looking around, he spotted the canteen and drank a bit of the water. It's really hot during the day…

Very soon, Ryou was curled up in a corner, fast asleep. Akefia opened his eyes and looked at the teen, and the innocence emitting from him made it hard to suppress a smile. He closed his eyes again, waiting for sleep to grab a hold of him.

[x]---[Chapter 3 End]---[x]

Short chapter is SHORT.

Not that I didn't want to continue, I really wanted to! But Ryou's birthday is over in… 2 ½ hours.

I wanted to post this before it did.

So yeah. I'm teasing you guys now.

8D

Akefia's horse wasn't in this one since they were inside a house thingy. Therefore the horse would be _outside_.

…But the next chapter will have more… stuff.

RANDOM THING…

Ryou wants to name that horse of Akefia's.

What should it be?


	4. Nooootice

[Notice will be deleted eventually]

Just a quick message… holy crap, it's been forever since I've last even taken a glance at this website! ;O; I am so sorry.

I'm going to try to continue this story, but it's also been forever since I was writing this, and… I can hardly remember anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! anymore. ^^; I'm sorry. xD

So bear with me. If you were hoping for this story to follow the anime/manga (which was originally intended for the most part)… I can't do that very easily anymore. D:

Oh! I also forgot most of the names OTL. So excuse me while I go look stuff up while I also write other stories. I'mma try to make this story worthwhile. xD

Meanwhile… I've gotten lots of other interests other than YGO, too! :D So I finally found the password for here and I'm… somewhat in action again. xD

Oh, and the couples I favour are still the same, none of that has changed for me. c:

Updates will remain really slow, but not two years per chapter! xD Haha… =w=;

CIAO.


End file.
